


'A': Another VR Fic...

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [72]
Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: The monsters pause at the mountaintop, yet the world gets moving.
Series: tales of the unexpected [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	'A': Another VR Fic...

Upon the mountaintop, near a gaping hole in the ground, still many monsters; all stood, standing out over the land below, watching the setting of the sun in the distance. It sank into the waters off into the horizon, reflexing with shining peals of light that seemed to dance.

Soon it had gotten dark. And the stars shone out above.

The monsters continued to gaze where the sun had been.

Almost like they were waiting. And they had waited for their whole lives for this moment.

It would have been nice if it was real.

In the midst of the monsters, Sans the skeleton grits his sharp teeth together, he then turns to his 'brother' Papyrus, who was once staring in amazement at this whole new world that was now opened to them. But now had this expressionless look on his features.

Turning he stares up, it was beautiful.

They really looked like real stars... as the stars of the past. The devs really went all out with the graphics. The detail was brilliant.

Sans knew through living in the underground the visuals, sounds smell and tastes were outstanding, but he thought the aboveground would incomplete.

'*the game has ended... so why am i still here?' Sans thought and quickly looks around for the beta tester; they were hugging Toriel tightly.

  
The large female goat monster did not move, there was no life in her eyes- merely staring with glassy eyes.

Sans grits his teeth harder. He dared not look up at his motionless brother again. Papyrus had also beside him.

The bata tester moves back and turns Sans, smiling almost bitterly at him.

Sans knew how they felt, he had also fell in love with these characters. They were not just soulless RPG monsters that looked alike... apart from a few, but even then, these ones had certain traits that could grow.

"*just a few more minutes." Sans answers smiles calmly, while odd feeling was squeezing his heart, "i want to watch the stars a little longer."

The beta Frisk nods, then walks to stand beside him.

The world was around them seemed to be still moving. Only the monster characters had stopped.

With a heavy sigh, he brings up his menu- First thing he did was check to see if he had any messages from the other staff.

He did not.

Sans then decides to log off.

With a flick of his hand, another page came up and his index went to press a button...

His finger hovered over an empty space.

His log off button was not there.

Sans gaze all over the see-through screen page, wonder if there was a re-design and the log off button had been moved.

It was nowhere to be found.

Sans blinks, then he closes his menu, trying to think.

Standing in place he glances up at the lovely stars, it was much darker than before, making them stand out more. The chilly mountain air washes over him, sending him a scent of foliage from the forest below.

Yeah, the world was still moving...

Sans frowns deeply, it was strange for the world to keep on going like this.

"*is this a new update?" Sans asks no one, but the present Frisk shrugs at his question. The way their finger was in the air made him realize that they too did not have a log off button.

"Sans!" A familiar voice calls out to him.

Both turn to the sound of the voice.

The skeleton blinks, he turns to see Chara standing there, looking confused.

"My log out button is not here. Is your's?" Chara asks quickly, then looks to Frisk, "and yours?"

Frisk shook their head no.

"*no. i was just about to come to find ya." Sans tells him, fear was beginning to grip him tighter than ever he felt.

"What is happening here?" Chara says with an angry huff, staring between the skeleton and human, "the beta tester has completely cut me off and I can't seem to override them."

"*what?" Sans says in shock, he turns fully to them and grabs them by the shoulder, staring them right in the face, "really? 'you' can't override them?!"

Sans looks to Frisk.

They nod their answer.

  
"*we need to get to the basement. now!" Sans tells them, letting go he opens his menu, pulling up his map he clicks on the right shortcut and opens the space, "come on. we're taking a shortcut."

Both Chara and Frisk took Sans by the elbow, holding onto his blue jacket; together they jumped into the air as Sans began to walk through the blackness. They felt a strong pressure and then it went black; then they were behind Sans's house since his 'lab' could only be entered by the key and if any beta tries to hack, they got a message.

"*here we are." Sans says with worry starting to edge it's way into his voice. He had many mangas in his time, most of the older ones had players getting trapped in the VR games. When it began a real reality, some people were fearful of this.

"*sure it's just a bug. bet the team has already set a patch out." Sans says as he leads the pair into his 'lab' and made his way to the seemingly broken machine.

As he touches it, it was immediately fixed.

The two human characters sat on the tiled floor, watching as the older staff member tapped on the keyboard.

Sans blinks when he sees an incoming call. He grabs the headset and places it over his skull, then lined the mic with his teeth.

"*hello. can ya hear me? this is sans." Sans asks down the mic, playing around with it since. "what? reset? okay... but. yeah. the rollback feature works great. didn't get our reports? yeah. and we are still in full control of them... why wouldn't we be. they're just soulless characters reading script. i paused them at the ending. and gonna unpause them for the credit scene... right. yeah. we know that. look. we don't have our log off button."

Sans stood listening to his team manager, they seemed surprised.

"*so... ya have been trying to get in touch with us for a while." Sans says confused, he frowns at the computer screen in front of him, reports were appearing, windows kept open over and over, filling the screen completely.

"Tell him about the beta overriding me!" Chara calls out loudly, making the skeleton startle.

"*oh! the beta has overridden chara. they no longer have access to their menu and stuff." Sans explains quickly.

"'and stuff'. Love that technical term Sans." Chara snorts at him, but he did not pay any attention to them.

Instead the skeleton stood listening intently to the person in the real world.

"*so. reset the game. start again." Sans replies, making sure he was heard right, "alright. thanks. talk to ya soon."

Sans places the headset down and turns to the pair.

"*so. there was a bug. or glitch. they're not sure." Sans told them, trying to be calm about this, "they said try resetting the game. and our data on the rollback feature we sent was all lost...the reason behind it was..."

Chara huffs in an angry manner, folding their arms across their chest, they already knew the reason.

"Unbelievable! Can't those tech guys do anything right!" Chara half shouts, "And why can't they just ask for more time for the deadline! VR games cannot be rushed! And another thing-"

Sans sighs. Frisk sighs.

It was clear that Chara was going to be like this for a while.

And Sans could understand their annoyance. Those in the real world should not be playing around while they were inside working, and that was what had happened. Sans had been told that there had been a new data for the AIs and wanted to install it at the first chance they got.

It seemed that they did it slowly during this last run.

They want a perfect world, yet rush things and cause other errors.

Sans pulls up his menu, he looks down; '[RESET]' stares back at him, not the words were greyed out, he could not use the button too.

"*can any of us use our reset button?" Sans asks them, Chara shook their head and Frisk nods theirs, "really? ya can."

Frisk signs at them.

They tell Sans that someone else has appeared. A new button.

"*what new button?" Sans asks in confusion, the lady on the other end never mentioned anything new with the buttons.

They tell Sans it's labelled: [True Reset]

"That must be something to fix this!" Chara thought aloud, "Like a failsafe if something like this happens?"

"*maybe. reset the game kid." Sans asks them, they smile at him and press the button. The familiar feeling of the rewinding rollback took over him.

Blinking he was in 'his' bedroom.

Sans sighs, shaking his skull at the whole mess. That was meant to be the last run before they logged off. He was meant to be taking a break then. He was planning to travel one of the last places where there was natural air. Humans had ruined their world, it was no wonder why they all wanted to get lost in the VR games.

Sans's company was new, but it had lots of staff that worked on major projects in the VR world.

It was like they had bought in every person who was brilliant for one thing and had them work on one thing. The problem was the money to do this was over the top. While all the workers had a set contact, the company had thrown the whole budget on the best team.

Sans was the scarps end. Only there for testing but glad to be working on the project. It was one of the greatest VR game he had seen, and he has seen many in his day.

Sans suddenly stops his train of thought. He could hear noises. Noises coming from below. Someone was moving around in the kitchen, very loudly.

Frowning deeply, he shortcuts downstairs, into the living room close to the wall.

There was loud singing... which was not his nor Chara's voice. And Chara and himself were the only two who had voices, the monster characters had speech boxes.

What's more, Chara and Frisk should still be in the ruins, so no monster character should be moving.

"*hello?" Sans calls out aloud, causing the person to sing and whatever that they were doing stopped too. It sounded like a child was using their pots and pans as a drum kit with their wooden spoon.

"SANS! YOU ARE HOME!" The voice calls out, which was followed by heavy footsteps.

Sans blinks as he came face to face with the skeleton Papyrus. Who was staring at him with what can only be called worry.

"*papyrus?" Sans says in complete and utter confusion, "i don't remember unpausing ya."

"WHAT WAS THAT BROTHER?" Papyrus asks, looking equally confused.

"*wait. are ya someone from tech support?" Sans asks with a smile now, "because some strange errors have been happening around here. ya could have warned me ya were gonna use papyrus as an avatar. ya gave me a scare."

Papyrus studied him silently for a moment, and Sans wondered if they had logged off, not their blinking at him said otherwise.

"SANS, IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE, I FAIL TO SEE THE PUNCHLINE." Papyrus tells him at last, then marching towards him, they pick him up and hold him close, "ARE YOU FEELING WELL, IS THAT WHY YOU ARE HOME EARLY? OR ARE YOU JUST BEING LAZY?"

Sans rests his chin on the shoulder, thinking deeply over the matter at hand.

"*i think ya having a joke with me." Sans snaps out angrily, he pulls back and glares at the person wearing Papyrus's body, "this is nothing to laugh! we're are having troubles with the reset button! the log out button! and now ya messing around with us!"

"BROTHER." Papyrus says looking a little upset and hurt, which was strange, it was a skeleton monster, he should not be able to pick up any emotion from it, "ARE YOU WELL? DO YOU WANT ME TO CALL A DOCTOR?"

Sans growls, without his input, his left eye flamed up. Things all around the room began to fly about, causing him to jump out of his skin... his fear fuelled the raging magic more.

Papyrus held him near without fear, then hurries over to the sofa and sat down. He began talking fast and loud, but nothing was making sense to Sans. The person seemed to be trying to reassure him. However, their words were odd...

Sans settles down, the chaos surrounding them stops. And the things that were still in mid-air dropped.

"SHH! SANS! IT IS OKAY! I AM HERE! THE GREAT PAPYRUS, YOUR BROTHER! AND AS LONG AS I AM WITH YOU, NOTHING CAN HURT YOU! I PROMISE!" Papyrus carries on his long-winded speech, seemingly not noticing that Sans had calmed down.

"*... thanks bro. ya the coolest." Sans utters out pulling back and giving the skeleton a wide grin, "sorry. must have been still sleeping or something."

"IT IS FINE BROTHER! JUST AS LONG AS YOU ARE OKAY!" Papyrus answers, leaning back and giving him a bright smile.

"*listen bro... i might go back upstairs and catch some zzz." Sans says trying to escape the grasp, for just bones, Papyrus was strong.

"OF COURSE! IN FACT!" Papyrus stood and began walking with him still held close, "I SHALL TAKE YOU THERE! HOWEVER, JUST THIS ONCE! I DO NOT WANT YOU TO MAKE A HABIT OF SLEEPING DURING THE LIGHT HOURS! YOU DO ENOUGH NAPPING DURING THE DARK HOURS!"

Sans said nothing, he did not know what to have to this. He needed to learn more, but he had a sneaking suspicion that this was the new AI program that he had half-listened to, he had been too worried over the log off button to pay attention to anything else.

'*is it just papyrus? or all monsters?' Sans thinks, he was placed in his mattress, which he never really truly slept in, 'i'm so used to them being frozen during the scenes leading up to Frisk. that i don't know how to react to them.'

Sans blinks as he realizes that Papyrus was staring at him in worry about, and he gives a weak smile.

'*how am i gonna get through this.' Sans thinks in panic, he was hugged once more- in the real world, he had no brother, no sister no anyone and was not used to be hugged like this, 'frisk better make this a quick run.'


End file.
